I'll Always Love You Even If You Dont Love Me Back
by Taceysa
Summary: Bella rejected Edward in High School after he wanted to make their secret relationship public. He was a geeky prodigy of sorts & she was his older sisters BFF. He leaves & claims success. Now he's back for a holiday. Fate can be both kind & cr


**-I'll Always Love you, Even If You Don't Love Me Back-**

**Prologue**

"I can't believe it's come it to this," Emmett said, his head resting in his hands while Rosalie rubbed his back soothingly as a means to distract herself from her own sorrow, her own guilt. "I can't believe it took us losing him to realise how bad we fucked up."

Esme choked back another sob as she trembled in her seat.

Carlisle just sat staring at the large wooden cross that hung on the plain white wall of the hospital waiting room in front of me, not speaking or moving.

Bella kept her head down and fiddled with the bracelet that rested on her left wrist once again.

Alice snapped. "We haven't lost him and you're a bunch of fucking hypocrites-"

"Ali-"Jasper tried to stop her before she really got started, but it was no use.

"No. No, they don't get to be sad, they don't get to feel sorry for themselves."

Seth interrupted this time, "they know that, Al-"

"Shut up." She hissed as she pointed at them across the room, eyes narrowed into slits, her puffy red cheeks wet from her tears. "You did this, now you have to live with it. He tried. He was always trying. God, he just wanted you to care, wanted you to love him and you-"

Esme hiccupped and started to weep loudly again.

"And you, you might even be the worst," she said, shifting her focus to my parents. "You- you let your selfish pride get in the way of ever really being proud of anything that he accomplished."

Esme tried to speak, to defend herself and Carlisle, "you don't understand, he was so talented, but he-"She wouldn't have it.

Alice screamed, standing from her seat. "Stop! I don't want to hear your excuses, your pathetic, meaningless excuses. They mean nothing to me or anyone else that matters, and they mean nothing to him especially." She was right, they didn't, not right now.

And then she said it. She said what everyone else was thinking. "He would have been better off if he had never come back to this this fucking place, if he had of just left you in the past where you belonged! And now it's too late, now he could die and we could never get the chance to see or hear him again, and- and it your fault-"

Jasper caught her before she collapsed to the ground, a sobbing, heaving, hysterical mess.

The last words that were spoken, were spoken by a voice so quiet and so shaky, it was barely heard or recognised. The words hung heavily in the air long after they were spoken. "And now we could lose him forever." Bella.

_Take my hand let's go,_  
_Somewhere we can rest our souls._  
_We'll sit where it's warm,_  
_You say look we're here alone._

_I was running in circles,_  
_I hurt myself,_  
_Just to find my purpose._

_Everything was so worthless,_  
_I didn't deserve this,_  
_But to me you were perfect._

_I'm scattered through this life._  
_If this is life I'll say good bye._

_She's gone like an angel,_  
_With wings let me burn tonight._

_I was running in circles_  
_I hurt myself,_  
_Just to find my purpose._

_Everything was so worthless,_  
_I didn't deserve this,_  
_But to me you were perfect._

_I see me writin' on this paper._  
_Prayin' for some saviour._  
_Wishin' to intake her and save her._

_In a world so, so godless so thoughtless,_  
_I don't know how we wrought this,_  
_All the love that you brought us._

_It feels like I'm killin' myself._  
_Just willin' myself._  
_Just to pray for some help._

_I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity._  
_Cause it's all that assures me._  
_It's worth all that hurts me._

_I'd give you my heart,_  
_And I'd let you just hold it._  
_I'd give you my soul,_  
_But I already sold it._

_On that day,_  
_That day I walked away in December._  
_I will always remember._  
_I'll regret it forever._

_I remember brown eyes,_  
_So sad and blue skies._  
_Turned to darkness and night._  
_I'm so sick of the fight._

_I won't breathe unless you breathe,_  
_Won't bleed unless you bleed._  
_Won't be unless you be,_  
_'Till I'm gone and I can sleep._

_I was running in circles_  
_I hurt myself,_  
_Just to find my purpose._

_Everything was so worthless,_  
_I didn't deserve this,_  
_But to me you were perfect._

_I was running in circles_  
_I hurt myself,_  
_Just to find my purpose._

_Everything was so worthless,_  
_I didn't deserve this,_  
_But to me you were perfect._

_I've gone away,_  
_Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself)._  
_It's hard to say,_  
_That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)._

_I've gone away,_  
_Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself)._  
_It's hard to say,_  
_That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)_

_Hollywood Undead – Circles._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Stories you should be reading:**

**PunchDrunk by DragonsExist. Amazing and so different.**

**Hit By Destiny by ocdmess. Exciting and filled with unexpected surprises.**

**Volition by ****Rochelle Allison**. **Throws you into a different time and place and you can't help but love it.**

**And check out the other story I just posted, My Girl.**


End file.
